


Your Mind is Full of Wonders

by Lorasis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorasis/pseuds/Lorasis
Summary: Some kids have a gift. Mine is different. I can see things that will happen. I can read the thoughts of people. I can read minds.





	Your Mind is Full of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



Annie Weasley, it isn’t a funny name, but to most wizards, it means the she is part of a poor family, all crammed into the same house. But Annie wasn’t technically part of the family, just a close relative. Ginny was probably the best out of them all, even if she is the youngest one, she was probably the most mature. Ron was just a year younger, but it sometimes seamed like four. Fred and George are the pranksters, the jokesters, the clowns, whatever you call them. But they were funny. Then there was Percy, the stuck-up, goody two shoes. He didn’t care about anything besides school. Bill and Charlie didn’t come over often, but when they did, they seemed to enlighten the whole family. These siblings, all seven of them, were family. But, even if she called them brothers and sisters, even if she felt closer to this family than to any other the world could offer. They were simply cousins, and Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur, no matter how many times the said they were Annie’s mother and father, she still knew in her heart, that they would never be such. 

 

Annie slept in the living room, well, more like a mattress, in the living room. She never complained about it though, because she knew it was just going to make matters worse, because there are no more empty rooms in the house. The first time she tried to complain about it, was when she was seven. She approached Aunt Molly and started asking why everyone else in the household had there own bedroom, and she didn’t. Molly turned immediately, almost spilling the soup she was cooking. She pointed her spoon at Annie’s face, and went on yelling about how she should be grateful that she has a home, and that they didn’t abandon her when her parents died. She simply stood there, and then returned to the living room. 

 

The morning was a gloomy one. The fog hung near the ground, as if refusing to let go. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, poking out every now and then. A light breeze whistled through the fields that surrounded their home, and sounded like their old neighbor that lived two houses down. They basically lived in the middle of nowhere, which was literally in the middle of a field. Their house was made mostly of wood, but where the second floor seemed to end, another room was attached and another, and another. But when it came to Ron’s room, there was simply the smallest room left, which was at the very top. The house was lopsided, and on windy days, it felt like the ouse would topple over right on top of them. But thankfully, it never did.

 

Annie woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and even a bit of smoke. She turned to look out the window, and realized it was still dark, but the sun was making its way up over the horizon. The orange turned into a yellow, and then yellow into a dark blue. She would sometimes imagine what it would be like to fly through the sky on her very own broom. But her dreams were interrupted by the sound of arguing and feet stomping down the stairs. She lifted her head to see a blur of red hair and a ruckus of screaming and yelling,”I did not take your wand Percy, why would I need it anyway? I’ve got a better one.” Ron beamed as he looked down at his own wand, then gave a smug smile to Percy, who was giving him the evil eye from across the room. Annie stood and bumped Ron in the shoulder,”If your wand is so nice, why is Percy’s in your pocket?”. She pulled out her own wand and pressed it gently against his neck, she stuck her hand in his sweater pocket and pulled out Percy’s wand. 

 

Ron held up his hands and Annie pulled out Percy’s wand. He stood there gawking as Annie walked over to Percy and placed his wand in his palm. Ron put his arms down and stood there staring,”How…when….what?!”. Annie put her and on her hips and at down at the table,”stop standing there and staring me like I’m some sort of caged animal, and get ready for breakfast.”. As Ron sat down next to Annie he started staring at her head. Ron squinted as if trying to see the gears turning in her head. Annie turned and yelled to his face,”What on earth are you dong now?”, Ron just kept staring, then said,”If I didn’t know any better, and I don’t, I would think you could read minds.”, he raised his eyebrows and continued staring. Annie rolled her eyes and continued waiting for breakfast.

 

She never thought she could read minds. Actually, she never knew any wizard could even read minds. Aunt Molly came over with two trays of food and placed them the table. She then turned back to the stove and returned with a third tray,”Um, children, we have run into a bit of a problem..-“, but Annie cut her off before she could finish,”You’ve burnt the toast because you tried to do a spell to make them cook faster, but it turns out you were using Fred and George’s joke wands, and burnt the toast. Then you figured out that your own wand has gone missing and you haven’t been able to find it.”. Annie placed her elbows on the table waiting for Aunt Molly’s response. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny, were all staring at her. Fred blinked first,”How in bloody hell did you know that.”, Annie shrugged,”Just a hunch.”

Annie walked over to the window with a burnt piece of toast. She looked up at the sky, and saw a flash of brown and black. Something was coming, and it certainly wasn't in a hurry.


End file.
